Love and Lust
by ThisIsRealThisIsMe
Summary: *Used to be IncandescentAngel, new penname* Gabriella Montez. Descibed as a smart, sensible girl. Beloved girlfriend of golden boy Troy Bolton. But why is she having a secret affair with someone else? Intrigued yet? Minimal Troyella, RYELLA.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez was a smart girl. 

She was known as the brainy beauty.

Straight A's, never got into trouble, she had a sensible head on her shoulders.

So, with all this, Gabriella definitely knew that there was big difference between love and lust.

Love was what she had with Troy Bolton, her boyfriend of two years.

She knew it was love, it had to be.

But if that was true, she couldn't understand why she lusted after another person.

A person that was not her boyfriend.

No.

Gabriella lusted the touch of one guy.

Ryan Evans.

* * *

A/N: Just a small prolouge. What'd you think? This will have sexual situations and a bit of cussing, not too much cussingbut just the occasional cuss word here and there. It's rated M for a reason. I'd tell you how it's going to end, but that would give it away. Next chapter will be longer. My muse just returned so bare with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was afterschool. The halls were bare. Everyone had gone home. 

Except for one girl.

Gabriella exited the chemistry lab, her books in hand, and made her way towards her locker.

No sounds were heard, except the click of her heels in the hallway.

She just passed an empty classroom when she was pulled inside by a strong grip, her books dropping to the ground behind her.

Gabriella then found herself being pressed up against the wall of the classroom as a pair of familar lips descended upon hers.

She didn't push her assailant away. On the contrary, she pushed herself closer to him and deepened the kiss.

She felt his hands on her hips, absently pushing her blouse up, skimming her stomach expertly with his able hands.

His touch caused her to shudder against his lips, giving his tongue opprotunity to dive inside her mouth.

Her hands, meanwhile, disappeared into his silky locks. They felt so good between her fingers.

She felt his mouth move down her neck, leaving hot, wet kisses in its path.

When he reached that one spot she had, all she could do was moan in his ear.

But just as their kisses resumed, a voice calling her name ceased their actions.

"I have to go." She said as he still delivered kisses to her mouth.

"Go then." They kissed again, she couldn't tear herself away from him.

"Gabriella?" The voice outside called again.

"I have to go. Okay?" She kissed him quick, turned to leave, but turned back to give him last passionate kiss before reaching the exit.

The minute she opened the door, she came face to face with her boyfriend.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." She said, a little out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You're a little flushed."

"I'm fine Troy really."

"Okay. Here," He handed her dropped books. "I found then on the floor."

"Thank you." Gathering the books, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's get outta here."

"Alright. How was practice?"

"Killer, as usual."

As he talked about basketball, they walked out of the school and to the student parking lot. Reaching his car, Gabriella glanced back at the enterance, just in time to see a boy in a white newsboy hat walking out of the school and disappearing from her sight.

"Gabriella? You getting in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She quickly stepped inside the oversized truck and shut the door and Troy drove them out of the parking lot.

* * *

At the same time, one Ryan Evans watched Troy and Gabriella, a look of distaste on his handsome face.

Climbing into his convertible, he sped away into the night, his mind on the encounter he just had with Gabriella Montez.

They were like their previous interactions.

But he wanted more.

He wanted her to love him, not the golden boy jock.

Ryan Evans was determined.

Determined that one day soon, she'll see him as more than a friend she just sleeps with.

* * *

A/N: A little longer and some major Ryella action. The best kind I say. Bare with me, my muse is being particulally troublesome, only appearing when it feels like it. So I'm not sure how long or short this will be or how good it'll be. Keep reading AND reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day of school was just a usual day. 

Gabriella arrived hand in hand with Troy before giving him a quick kiss and heading off towards her her best friends Sharpay and Taylor.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabby." They said together.

Taylor was Gabriella's friend through academics. They both excelled in science and math and once Taylor began dating Chad, Troy's best friend, they grew even more close.

Sharpay was Gabriella's girly friend. Any boy advice or clothing advice Gabriella needed, Sharpay was the go to person. How Gabriella wished she could talk to Sharpay about her ongoing affair with Ryan, but seeing as Ryan's Sharpay's brother, she couldn't.

"We should get to class before Darbus gives us detention." Taylor said.

"I'll be right there guys. Just gotta grab my lit notebook."

"Alright." Sharpay said before her and Taylor headed off to homeroom.

Gabriella had just gotten her notebook from her locker when she felt a pair of hands on her waist, as a pair of lips kissed her neck from behind.

"Hello beautiful." His breath tickled her skin and she instantly surrendered in his arms.

But reality hit when she opened her eyes and glnced around her.

"Ryan, stop. We can't, someone could see us."

"That makes it more exciting. Besides, I'm tired of hiding our relationship from everyone."

"Ryan, I have a boyfriend."

She felt him stiffen and he backed off, allowing her to turn around and face him.

"I know you have a boyfriend."

"Then you know that we can never tell anyone about us."

"What are we anyway?"

"Ryan,"

"No, I'd like to know. What do you see me as Gabriella?"

"You're my friend."

"Yeah. The friend you fuck regularlly."

Hurt and shock crossed her face.

"Look, I'm sorry. But this, whatever we have, is getting old. I want more."

"We can't."

"Why can't we?"

"Troy,"

"Right, the boyfriend. Well, answer me this. Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Really? Then why did you come to me?"

A smirk spread across Ryan's face when she didn't answer him. He then turned and left her standing in the hallway, speachless.

* * *

A/N: Don't you love the tension and drama. More on the way I assure you. And just so youknow, the next chapter will be a flashback. And it'll explian how Ryan and Gabriella came to be together. Until next time... 


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella's POV (present) 

As I stood there after Ryan left, I took in what he said. And it made me think of when how all this came to be. Troy was away for a game and we had just had a nasty fight about how we never communicated and that he cared about basketball more then our relationship. So, Sharpay decided to throw a house party at her and Ryan's house in hopes to cheer me up. Little did I know that that night would change everything...

* * *

_Flashback_

As soon as Gabriella pulled up to the Evans estate, it looked like the entire student body of East High was there. Stepping out of her car, Gabriella smoothed out her black mini dress before heading inside.

Dodging the mass of intoxicated people and couples mauling each other in plain view, Gabriella found Sharpay and Taylor. Taylor was currently making out with Chad while Sharpay was moving her body to the music, guys watching her in fascination.

"Hey Gabby! It's about time you got here!" Sharpay said pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"Well I'm here now."

"Yes you are. And tonight's all about you forgetting Troy and all your guys' problems. Hey boys."

Her last statement was directed to a group of guys, who Gabriella recognized as part of the football team, surrounded Sharpay.

"Gabby, you'll be alright right?"

"Yep. I'll be fine. Duty calls."

"Yes it does. Come on boys, let's dance."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. But that was Sharpay, she always had an entourage of guys willing to do anything she asked of them.

* * *

Gabriella couldn't help but feel bored and out of place. She wasn't a party girl what so ever and she didn't feel in the party mood to begin with. 

"Having fun?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked toward the voice and saw Ryan Evans standing in front of her, wearing a bright blue fedora hat.

"Oh yeah. Loads of fun."

"I can tell by the enthusiam in your voice."

"Well, I guess parties just aren't my scene."

"Me too."

"You? Ryan Evans the flamboyant dancer who stars in every school musical and seems he would be the life of the party, doesn't like parties?"

"I guess I'm full of surprises."

"Yeah, you are." Gabriella smiled thoughtfully at him, which he returned. He then held out his hand to her.

"Miss Montez, would you do me the honor in sharing a dance with me?"

"Why Mr. Evans, I thought you'd never ask."

Taking his hands, they headed for the dance floor just as the fast pace music of "Whine Up" by Kat DeLuna(love this song! It's mega hot! Just like Ryella! Listen to it while reading this chapter! It screams what Gabby's feeling.). Ryan spun Gabriella in a circle and pulled her as close as he could and they moved to the spicy rhythm of the song. His hands on her hips, her moving in sync with him. Gabriella felt like she was on fire. She's never felt this before. This passion and chemistry. Definitely never with Troy. This was different. Ryan was different. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

As the song ended, there was a moment when Gabriella stared straight into Ryan's eyes, completely losing herself in the pools of blue. Breathing heavy, she quickly pushed past people to leave. She had to get out of there.

She made it as far the front porch where she just stood, trying to understand what was happening to her. Why was she feeling this way about a guy? A guy that wasn't her boyfriend. She couldn't explain it. Maybe she didn't want to.

Taking a deep breath, she headed back inside, trying to catch a glimspe of Ryan but there was no sign of him.

Again, she found herself dodging drunk teenagers, making her way upstairs hoping to find Ryan. Passing Sharpay's room, hard to miss due the shade of pink it was, and found herself in front of Ryan's door.

Putting her ear to the closed door, she heard soft music playing. Someone was in there. Finding the door knob and turning it slowly, she took another deep breath before pushing the door open quietly.

Gabriella poked her head inside the room, looking around. Typical boy room. A nice shade of blue, a dark blue for the color of the bedspread, a desk where books and a laptop could be found, posters of favorite bands and people, and a guitar by the bed.

Taking in the appearance of the room, she saw everything, except Ryan.

She was about to call out his name when Ryan appeared from what appeared to be the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist(Oh God! I loved wrting this image! I hope you enjoy as much I do!) fresh from a shower. She watched him look up and see her, but wasn't embarrassed. He just looked at her.

"Hey." He said causally.

"Hey."

"What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why is that?"

He sounded completed unphased at the fact that he's half naked in a room with her. This fact threw Gabriella off.

"Well I, I-I, I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Huh?"

"You know exactly why you came up here."

"Why did I?"

"You obviously felt a connection on the dance floor. A spark. I know. Cause I felt it too."

"Yeah."

"But now, you have a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yeah. You can either leave and never look back. Or,"

He paused. stepping closer to her, he took her face in his hands, pulling her into a kiss.

"Or you can stay." He said pulling back to look into her eyes.

She did it again. She became lost in his eyes. There was a moment where she thought, her mind clear. And she made her decision(I wonder what it was? LOL!)

Pulling his face back to hers, she kissed his lips passionately. She felt his hands on her hips again like before. _God that felt good_.

As his lips moved hotly down her throat, he pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders, the dress pooling at her feet.

He then moved them to his bed, him covering her. His hands found the clasp of her bra and quiclkly undid it. He kissed her lips quickly, moving in a path until his mouth found her breast. She gasped in his touch. He was doing things to her body she could not begin to understand.

When his mouth found hers again and their tongues battled each other, she felt his hands trail up her legs slowly to her underwear, which he then quickly removed. She tugged the towel free from his waist as well and they were both bare.

Ryan didn't waste any time before entering her smooth and fast. Gabriella gasped in surprise. She wasn't a virgin anymore thanks to Troy. But as he started to move inside her, she has never felt anything like it before. When she slept with Troy, it was so different compared to this. Ryan was more passionate and so much more beautiful.

She clutched to his shoulders desperately, the want to get as close to him as possible consuming her. Her mouth found his again as his hands explord her body. She never wanted him to stop touching her.

Their hips moved in unison as their lovemaking reached its end. Her nails were running down his pale back, his muscles contracting to her touch, as she screamed out his name in her climax. He rode her still til he reached his peak and collapsed on top of her. His head on her breasts as she stroked his hair.

Their escapades lasted til the next morning until Gabriella said she had to go home before her mother killed her. She kissed Ryan goodbye and drove home, only to find Troy waiting there for her in her room.

"Troy what're you doing here?"

"Drove back after the game. I wanted to see you and apologize. I do want to make us work. I love you."

"I love you too Troy."

He kissed her quickly then pulled her into a hug. Gabriella felt the worst pain in the pit of her stomach. And she knew exactly what it was. Guilt.

* * *

After Troy left, she went back to see Ryan. When he answered the door, he smiled at her. 

"Hey. Back so soon?"

"Yeah. Troy's back." She watched the smile drop instantly from his face.

"And?"

"We worked things out. He apologized for everything."

"And that's it? You're just going to let him apologize and that's it."

"I love him."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Last night was a mistake okay? It shouldn't have happened and I'd appreciate if you not tell anyone."

"It's not like I didn't give you a choice. You wanted it just as much as I did."

"Things have changed."

"Really? I don't think they have."

Wrapping his arms arms around her, he kissed her neck while moving his hands under her clothes. She gasped in shock, but didn't pull away.

"You still feel it. The spark. And you can't help but give in." He whispered dangerously in her ear.

She struggled to break free of his hold on her but he wouldn't let go. She denied what he said over and over again in her head.

But then he kissed her.

And she was lost forever.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Gabriella's POV (present) 

And after that day, I couldn't stay away from him. He was like a forbidden drug that I couldn never get enough of. I was lost forver that day. And I can't help but wonder how this is going to end.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter. i hope it was informing. It put a great many images in my head. and you guys should totally listen to "Whine Up" while reading. I listened to it while writing. I think it totally fits the chapter. I'm not sure what the next chapter should be. I kinda stuck. I have the ending in my head it's just the middle that's giving me problems. So if the next chapter isn't so good, you'll know why. Enjoy this chapter and I better get A LOT if reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day, Ryan completely ignored Gabriella and she tried to pretend that it didn't bother her. But it did. A lot.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella immediately rushed off to Ryan's locker in hopes of talking to him.

Not speaking to him or being near him was killing her.

As she approched his locker, Gabriella was shocked by the sight her eyes met. Ryan in the arms of another girl. Gabriella recognized the girl as one of those slutty groupies who worshipped Ryan from his theater roles.

She watched as Ryan and the slender fake blonde made out heavily against his locker. At one point, as the girl kissed his neck, he looked up and saw Gabriella standing near. The same smirk of victory spread across his face before he returned to kissing the blonde's lips roughly.

That was the last straw.

Gabriella marched over to Ryan, she stood behind him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He pulled away from the girl whose face he was mauling and turned his head just so, and he smirked at her over his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." Gabriella stated, clearly furious.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something as you can see." He replied smoothly.

"Oh I see," She then looked to the blonde who pushed inbetween Ryan and his locker, "I suggest you leave now." Gabriella's voice laced with the intent to kill, much like the way Sharpay's voice tended to get upon occassions.

The blonde's eyes widened and quickly scurried away in fear.

"What was that? Why were you with that girl?"

"Because it's fun. What's wrong sweetheart, jealous that it wasn't you?"

"No." Ryan's smirk grew bigger when he heard the untruthfullness in her voice.

"It could be you."

In one swift motion, Ryan grabbed her andpushed her up against the lockers, his lips moving towards hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss, instead she felt him pull back and her eyes opened in confusion.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Grabbing his messenger bag, he swung it over his shoulders and turned a corner and disappeared. And Gabriella was left alone again. Once again, thinking about the situation and how messed up everything was.

How can she truly love Troy if she longs for the touch of Ryan?

* * *

A/N: Got the idea for this chapter from my friend Tabitha over at LiveJournal. I hope it was okay. Yes it was short but the next one will be longer so no worries. 


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day seemed to drag on in a blur, as did the rest of the week. Gabriella hadn't spoken to Ryan since the inccident in the hallway. She tried to fill the empty feeling she had by spending time with Troy, but it didn't help. She wanted Ryan. She needed Ryan.

* * *

It was Friday and the halls were bare again.

As Gabriella walked the hallway alone, she couldn't help but flash back to the day when Ryan surprised her that day afterschool, pulling her into an empty classroom and kissed her senselessly. Just thinking about his lips and hands on her made her weak and dizzy.

Gabriella was brought out of her dreamy state when she heard music coming from the theater. Quietly, she pushed open one of the great double doors to see where the music was coming from. Craning her head from behind the door, she saw the very man that was tormenting her days and nights. He was dancing to the music from what she saw. Closing the door smoothly, she walked deeper inside the vast auditorium.

He must have heard her because he stopped his routine and looked at her.

"Hey." She said meekly.

"Hey." He answered alittle out of breath as he grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat from his face and neck.

Gabriella couldn't help but admire him. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt(think of Ryan's outfit in HSM 2 when he's rehearsing with the wildcats. I loved seeing Lucas in jeans!), and a black messenger hat. His pale, creamy skin was flushed red and his blue eyes glistened beautifully. Gabriella's legs nearly gave out on her at the sight of him.

"Practicing?"

"Yep. Releases tension."

"You're tense?"

"Very."

Sparking courage, Gabriella stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Can I do anything to help release your tension?"

His eyes locked on hers in an instant and the heat inside then rose strikingly high.

Ryan's hands found the ends of her long curls and buried themselves in her hair as Gabriella's hand moved slowly up and down his chest.

Abandoning any ideas of guilt or stances on their relationship, their lips came together, as did their bodies, in a sultry embrace.

After he shed her of her blouse, she did the same with his t shirt before kissing again.

Ryan moved them on top of one of the prop tables on stage, his leg opening her legs to him.

His hand rising up her bare leg to the end of her skirt. He pushed the skirt up, exposing her thigh to his ready hands.

She shuddered at the contact of his hands on her thighs and his lips on her neck.

Pulling her up, Ryan moved so that Gabriella was in his lap as he entered her fully.

Gasps and groans came from them both as they moved together, rising and falling in complete harmony with each other.

Their pace was fast and frenzied as they released the sexual tension felt between them this past week.

This is where they belonged. Together.

Gabriella threw her head back in complete ecstasy as Ryan attacked her neck and collar bone, her hands gripping his hair to egg him on.

His hand ran down the long of her silky leg that was to the side of his own while the other cupped the back of her neck bringing her into a kiss.

She pulled away from his mouth as she released, which he followed right after.

They collasped against each other, both of them breathing heavily.

As Gabriella ran her fingers along the curve of his spine, he peppered languid kisses on her skin.

* * *

The lovers were so preoccuipied in each other and contentment that they neglected to notice an unwanted intruder that witnessed their coupling.

Walking out of the theater, the intuder pulled out their cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yo Troy, it's me."

"Hey Chad what's up?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to say this. But, there's something you need to know...

* * *

A/n: Uh-oh. I guess the jig is up. Hot chapter? I hope so. I tried. Major drama in the next couple of chapters. The next chapter, the confrontation... 


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is totally dedicated to Emily AKA looney4rooney. She totally helped me with this chapter. **

**This one's for you Em!**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

School the next day appeared to be normal. 

That is, until, Troy Bolton stepped through East High's enterance doors, a look on his face that would made the bravest of people cower.

Making his way down the long hallway, Troy spotted the person he sought after.

"Evans!"

Ryan's head perked up from his locker but he did not face Troy.

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you. I think the whole school did."

"Then what's wrong? Afraid to face me?"

Closing his locker, Ryan finally turned around and met Troy's angry face. A smirk on Ryan's face.

"Face you about what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Evans."

"I'm afraid I don't Bolton. Enlighten me." Ryan empathsizing Troy's last name.

"Oh I'll do more then enlighten you."

Lunging forward, Troy grabbed a hold of the collar of Ryan's jacket.

"Do you mind not doing that. New jacket."

"Shut up."

"Well could we move this along, I have places to be."

"Oh I'm sure you do. Just like yesterday, in the theater."

Ryan's eyes flashed now with rememberance and interest.

"That got your attention didn't it? So how long huh? How long have you been fucking my girlfriend?!"

Ryan pushed Troy away from him as students watched nearby in amazement.

"None of your business Bolton."

"Like hell it isn't she's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah. It's funny isn't it? The school's golden boy's perfect girlfriend would rather be with me, the school's drama boy. I bet it hurts the ego doesn't it Troy? That's all it's always been about with you and Gabriella. You've never really loved her."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? I fucked your girlfriend Troy." Stepping closer so that Troy and him were staring eye to eye, "Now whatcha gonna do about it?"

Glaring at him intensely, Troy swung his fist directly into Ryan's face, throwing Ryan'sbody a little to the side. Touching his jaw, Ryan smirked again before swinging at Troy, delivering just as powerful a punch as Troy. Soon the guys were on the floor in full out fight and surrounded by a swarm of bystanding students watching and yelling out for each guy.

But the fight ended just as quickly as it began with the arrival of the principal.

"Break it up. Break it up. I said break it up!" He yelled.

Chad had finally swooped in and pulled Troy back as Zeke did the same with Ryan(Zeke is friends with Ryan through Sharpay, he's her boyfriend).

"Now unless you want to end up in detention for the rest of your high school careers, I suggest you both head home gentlemen. That goes for the rest of you too."

The large group quickly scattered, as Troy and Ryan continued to glare at each other, Zeke and Chad still holding them back.

"Hey Troy we should get going before the principal comes back."

"Yeah, let's go."

Troy then left with Chad, giving Ryan one last glare.

"What was that about Ry?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing. I just have something of Troy's and he wanted it back."

"Oh okay. Are you cool?"

"Yeah Zeke I'm fine."

"Alright. See ya around man."

"See ya."

Ryan watched Zeke leave through the double doors and turned around, only to find Gabriella before him.

"I guess the boyfriend knows now. Looks like you have a decision to make. Hope you make the right one."

Swooping his head down, he captured her lips quickly, but deeply, and she couldn't help but respond. After he pulled back, she looked at him but quickly fled her spot in front of him and left. She knew already her next destination.

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun... What's going to happen next? Sorry if the fight was lame, I'm not good at describing things. Use your guys' imaginations. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, either in the moring or in the evening cause I'm going to se the Jonas Brothers in concert to morrow afternoon! YAY! Read and Review people! 


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Tabitha and also Emily once again. You both helped me out **a lot** concerning this chapter.

Enjoy all.

* * *

Knocking on the familar wooden door, Gabriella waited for the occupant she knew was inside to answer it. 

A second later, Troy appeared in front of her, his face obviously banged up from Ryan's fists.

"Can we talk?"

"I guess. Come on."

She stepped over the theshold of the house and followed Troy up to his room.

"How did you find out?" Gabriella asked uneasily.

"Chad. He witnessed your little theater meeting."

"Troy,"

"How long?"

Gabriella didn't respond.

"How long Gabriella?" His voice more demanding.

"Since the time you went to that away game, after our fight."

"Oh my God. Gabriella, I aploigized for that and I thought we were okay."

"We were."

"Apparently we weren't."

"I don't know what happened. Something happened between me and Ryan at Sharpay's party and after that, it just went out of control."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me? Look me in the eye and answer me."

Gabriella looked up into his eyes, but then glanced away.

"I don't know."

"Do you love Ryan?"

That question really caught her off guard. Did she love Ryan? She never asked herself that. She lusted after Ryan. That's for sure. But did she love him?

"I don't know."

"Let me help you decide then."

Gabriella thought he was going to throw her out but instead, he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.

Kissing him back, he laid them on the bed, his hands running up and down her sides.

As they're lips ravaged each other, Gabriella's head was spinning. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Troy began to drift his lips down her neck, her hands tangled in his hair.

She was moaning, her eyes closed. But when she suddenly opened her eyes, she didn't see Troy anymore.

Instead she saw a head of soft blonde hair and pale skin. Experienced hands that knew how and where to touch her to evoke a feeling of complete pleasure in her.

Then, everything seemed to fall into place for her. Finally.

Pushing Troy off her, she quickly rose to her feet.

"What the hell Gabriella?"

"I'm sorry for betraying you Troy but I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone I don't love."

"You think you can do better than me?"

She couldn't believe how into himself he actually was until that moement.

"Yeah, I can."

"What? Are you in love with Evans now?"

Realization and contententment flowed over her before she answered him with confidence.

"Yes. I've been in love with him all along. It just took me awhile to realize it. Goodbye Troy. Have a nice life."

With a big smile on her face, she walked out of Troy's room.

"Yeah well, there is no way Ryan is better than me."

Stopping at the doorframe, she suddenly turned back towards him.

"Oh believe me Troy. Ryan is, in so many ways,_ way_ better than you."

She empathsized the word 'way', and with a smirk, she left Troy behind her. His ego probably damaged extensively.

* * *

A/N: well, what did you think. I hope people don't feel sorry for Troy anymore. He's a jerk. Now what is Gabriella going to do? Hmm... 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I think this story's gonna be like one more chapter. I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet.

But enjoy this chapter.

I bet you will...I hope.

* * *

As Gabriella knocked on the door of the house, she felt another flash of memory and couldn't help but smile. 

The door opened, revealing a very distressed looking Sharpay.

"Hey Shar. What's up?"

"Ryan. He was in the major fight at school today with your boyfriend."

"Well actually, Troy isn't my boyfriend anymore."

"Huh?"

"Where's Ryan?"

"Um, up in his room."

Gabriella swiveled her way past Sharpay headed upstairs.

"Wait, what do you mean Troy isn't your boyfriend anymore?"

"I'll explain later. I promise."

"Okay. Um, if you're staying I'm gonna head out. I was supposed to meet Zeke but then Ryan came home all bruised up,"

"I'll take care of him Shar."

"Alright. You know, I always thought you and Ryan would make a cute couple. Maybe you too could start dating now that you and Troy are over."

"Maybe." Gabriella said with a knowing smile as she watched Sharpay exit the house.

Making her way up the rest of the stairs, Gabriella walked a familiar path leading to Ryan's bedroom.

When she found it, the door was open and he was sitting on the edge his bed holding an ice pack to his jaw.

Setting down her bag, she quietly walked to the bed, starling him when she sat down next to him.

Turning towards her, his eyes soft, they simply gazed at each other for a few stray seconds.

"Gabby I'm sorry for,"

"Sshhh."

She cut him off by pressing her fingers to his lips, ending with him kissing them delicately.

Raising her hand to the ice pack her currently held in his hand, she guided it up to the purple and red mark on his jaw.

He winced slightly at the contact, but was instantly soothed by thr contact of her lips to his chin.

He watched her closely, not understanding her motives what-so-ever. But he marveled in the sweetness she was giving him.

But that was Gabriella. Beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, sensual.

But was she still Troy's?

"Gabriella? Where did you go after you left school?"

"I went to see Troy."

"Oh. You guys talked then?"

"Yeah. We talked about a few things. Me and him, and where we stood."

"And um, where do you guys stand, now?"

Looking up with her brown eyes sparkling, her head somewhat titlted to the side shyly, she leaned up and captured his lips sweetly in hers.

She pulled back, a smile lighting up her gorgeous features.

"I broke up with Troy. He wasn't the guy for me."

"And somebody else is?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is it someone I know?" He said teasingly.

With a nod of her head, he pulled her back for another kiss, this one more passionate than the one previously.

"It's you," She whispered breathlessly against his lips, "It's you."

Kissing again, Ryan pushed up back on the bed, the ice pack slipping from her hands to the ground, as their kisses grew in heat.

Gabriella pulled away though, with great effort that is.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Then what is it?"

"I love you."

Shock was clearly his reaction as Gabriella could tell. She couldn't blame him. She did just kinda throw it out there out of nowhere.

"But you always said you loved Troy."

"I know what I said. But, I don't know. I can't really explian how you make me feel except by saying I love you. I love you Ryan."

Caressing her cheek with his fingers, the sides of his mouth slowly turned up in a big grin.

"I love you too Gabby."

she smiled big inreturn before taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply.

Clothes were quickly shed, months of practice made them pros at that.

But soon after that, they decided this time, that they would take their time and make it last.

Slding down, Ryan began a trail with his lips. Starting at her feet, he left kisses up her leg, to the curve of her hips, to her stomach, the sensitive valley between her breasts, dragging across her collar bone, up her neck, til he reached her lips.

Meanwhile, Gabriella's hands explored the expanse of his muscled back as she kissed the sides of his neck, which were his most sensitive parts.

When he entered her finally, their eyes were locked, so he saw as she made the perfect 'o' shape with her lips, closed her eyes, and pulled him closer.

It was the most beautiful vision he had ever seen.

Their movements were slow and smooth, but soon began to pick up speed.

Ryan's body was half upright as Gabriella held desparately to his shoulders, while he pumped into her.

He moved his hands over her bare back as she clung to him more, her hands burying themselves in his hair.

Capturing her lips in his, his tongue explored her mouth, tasting the sweetness it held inside.

He moved down to her neck and the space where her neck meets her ear, leaving hot, wet kisses there, before burying his face in her hair, inhaling its sweet aroma, all while she moaned softly in his ear.

She began to shift beneath him and he realized she was close.

Bringing his face up to her level, he left quick kisses on her swollen lips, her breathing coming out in heavy pants.

"Come for me Gabby," Kisses her, "Come for me." His own breath erratic.

Then, with a final gasp of his name, she climaxed, dropping back to the bed in the process, her breath still ragged.

Ryan dropped to the bed right beside her, he too, out of breath.

He then pulled Gabriella to his chest so that her head rested upon his shoulder. He could feel her hot breath move across his skin. Such a good feeling.

After a while, once their breathing had returned to normal, Ryan was absently playing with her hair as she ran her fingers across his creamy skin.

"Well, I guess we don't have to sneak around anymore." Gabriella metioned, breaking the content silence.

"Oh but I think that part of our relationship was kinda exciting."

Sitting up, she slapped him across the chest at his comment.

"Hey don't go all violent on me. I was only kidding. And I guess it will be kinda nice to be able to kiss you in public now."

"Yeah. You'd like that wouldn't you?" She said smiling, leaning closer to him.

"I would immensely like that." A smile was also on his face as he leaned toward her.

Their lips brushed each other teasingly before finally seizing each other.

"I love you you know?" Ryan said seriously.

"Yeah." Cupping his face, she kissed him sweetly. "And I love you."

"Well Miss Montez, how about I show you how much I love you? Again. Again. And again." He punctuated the last words with ardent kisses to her neck.

"Now how could I refuse that offer?" She giggled as they shared a kiss before they fell into bed again, lost in each other.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope most of you liked this chapter. It took me awhile to write. Read and Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here it is. The last chapter. Okay Tabitha, you better let me in on your secret. I'm evern dedicating this final chapter to you. So you better tell me!**

**Ignore those statements if you're not my friend Tabitha and just read and enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of Ryan and Gabriella's afternoon had consisited of making love til the wee hours of the evening. They emerged from Ryan's room all smiles. Ryan guided her to the door to take her home just as Sharpay reentered the house.

"Hey Shar." Ryan and Gabriella said together.

"Hey. I suprised you're still here Gabby."

"Yeah. Me and Ryan, had some catching up to do."

"Okay. Care to tell me what that means?"

"Well it's simple Shar. You see, Gabby was dating Troy ut when they had a fight and you threw her that cheering-up party, Gabby and I slept together. Afterwards, Gabby made up with Troy and came to tell me that whatever we had started the previous night was over. I kissed her and that's where our secret love affair began. It went on for like the next few months, until Troy found out about it. That's why he gave me this whack in the jaw. after that, Gabriella went to confront Troy and she ended things with him, finally, and then she came here to tell me. And now we're a couple."

Ryan and Gabriella looked to Sharpay for her reaction to it all. But all they found was a utterly blank expression on her face as she stared at them both.

"Um, so. Let me get this straight. You and Gabby are a couple now?"

"Yeah, if you want to sum everything up. yeah."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"You said you wanted to know everything Shar."

"Right, um, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Gabby. I have to go anf lie down now."

"Night Shar." Gabriella called to her as Sharpay made a woozy path up the stair case.

"I can't believe you said all that in one breath." She said laughing.

"I know. I should get a star or something for all that."

"How about a kiss?"

"I can settle for that."

Both smiling, Gabriella pulled him to her and they shared a deep kiss.

"Now comeon now. If you go on like that, I'll never get you home."

"You're right. we can pick it up tomorrow and the next day, and the next day."

"You're bad."

"You made me bad."

"You know it." He said smiling cunningly before taking her lips in his again.

* * *

The next day, Ryan was all nerves. He was terrified of what people at school would think about Gabby and his newfound relationship. Espcially since he stole the Golden Boy's girlfriend, and he would never give her back, he didn't care if Troy could turn the whole school against him. He loved Gabriella and they were meant to be.

He met Gabriella out in the quad. She was smiling big which caused a huge grin to break out across his face.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." He replied. "So I guess we should get this over with right?"

"Are you worried?"

"Yeah. I can't help it Gabby."

"Hey. It doesn't matter what they think. It only matters what we feel and what we think. And I love you."

"I love you too Gabby."

"Okay then. Let's go."

Taking his hand in hers, they walked to the enterance doors, opening them, and then walking inside.

Everyone was silent, looking at them in interest.

Suddenly, a thought and memory sparked in Gabriella's mind.

"Hey Ry, remember how you always wanted to be able to kiss me in public?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You can do it now. Kiss me."

"Gabby, everyone's watching."

"So what? Just kiss me Ryan."

Taking one last look at the curious people around them, Ryan dropped his bag to the floor with a clunk, doing the same to Gabriella's bag so that it joined his on the ground, he took her into his arms, pressing her as close as possible, dipped her back sedcutively, then seared his lips to hers in an ardent, flaming kiss in front of everyone.

Ryan and Gabriella were so caught up in the kiss that it took them about a minute to realize that it wasn't silent around them anymore.

Drawing Gabriella up again, Ryan and her looked around and saw that the entire student body was clapping and smiling for them.

Confused, Gabriella and Ryan looked toward each other as if asking what was going on.

Then, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor and Chad emerged from the crowd, all clapping.

"Sharpay what's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Easy. The school simply knows that Troy's an ass anf that Ryan and you belong together."

"Yeah, they know that now, especially since Sharpay blabbed the facts around school." Taylor added.

"Hey, it was Chad and Zeke who told the truth too."

"Chad? I'm suprised. Weren't you the one that told Troy about Gabby and me?" Rayn asked questionly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry man. But I thought Troy was a good guy. Turnes out I was wrong. Especailly after Zeke filled me in about everything. Truce." Chad asked, offering Ryan his hand.

"No," Chad looked confused. But Ryan just smiled before taking Chad's hand, "Friends."

"Cool." Chad smiled.

"This means a lot to us you guys." Gabriella added.

"Hey, it's true with what I said. You guys belong together." Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, we do don't we?" Ryan said, gathering Gabriella into his arms again.

"Yeah, we do."

The couple then shared another passionate kiss. And Gabriella finally noticed something.

The kiss wasn't just a kiss of lust.

It was a kiss of love

And that's what she felt for Ryan Evans.

Love.

* * *

A/N: Nice ending? I thought so. What did you guys think? Let me know. :) 


End file.
